The HalfBlood Malfoy
by JadeDruid87
Summary: What does Draco do when he finds out he is a half-blood? He falls in love with a muggle of course! Rated R for language and sexual refrences
1. Realisations and Reactions

**Kendra's POV**  
  
_I was simply backpacking through Europe, I never thought that one stranger's kindness and hospitality would change my life forever, but I was wrong. It was fate that brought me to his doorstep, fate that made me find Draco Malfoy_  
  
**Draco's POV**  
  
_I couldn't believe what my mother was telling me! I was a half-blood, that was impossiable, I was in Slytherin, I couldn't be. But as my mother confessed to me after father was put in jail, she was a squib and I was a half-blood. Apparently, these pure-blood families all have arranged marriages, and my grandfather made a deal with the Blacks that his son would marry one of their daughters. This arrangement was made back when my father was 7 and my mother was 5. By the time mother's family found out she was a squib, it was too late to break the marriage agreement. I was confused about this arranged marriage deal, was I arranged to marry without my knowledge?? I asked my mother, and I was, I was to be wed to Pansy Parkison at the end of my 7th year. I felt like I was in a trap, and I couldn't breathe. My mother then simply left me home alone to dwell on these thoughts for a week, while she went to London to try and get father out of Azkaban. Only mere hours after she left, the door-bell rang with it's deep gonging sound, and I opened the door to the most beautiful muggle I had ever seen._


	2. Malfoy and the Muggle

A/N ## around words means someone is thinking.  
  
Draco opened the door and took in a sharp breath, on his doorstep was a beautiful girl, the most beautiful he had ever seen. She wasn't beauty-queen, drop-dead gorgeous, just beautiful. She had long reddish-blonde hair, and wide curious brown eyes. But the most wonderful thing about this girl was the presence she gave off, a cheerful and energetic aura that made her seem to glow with a child-like eagerness.   
  
"Can I help you?" he said, as nicely as he could.  
  
"Umm yes" she said, slightly nervous "I'm backpacking through Europe, and I got kind of lost and I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find a hostel?"  
  
#A muggle# Thought Draco "What's a hostel?" he said, not knowing of anything remotely muggle-like.  
  
"It's a sort of giant dormitory with bunk-beds, a cheap place to stay the night" she answered #I wonder why he didn't know what a hostel was?#  
  
"Oh, uhhhh, I don't think there is one around here" Draco said, not really knowing if he was right.  
  
"Then can you tell me where I can find a cheap hotel or motel" the muggle asked, determined to find a place to stay.  
  
"Not really, I just moved here" he lied, not wanting her to know he never left the house at all.  
  
"Oh well" she said cheerfully, "I guess I'm sleeping out on the streets again tonight, although I really need a shower" she said, sniffing the air around herself and making a fake disguted look on her face.  
  
Draco was suddenly hit by remorse, he wanted to HELP this muggle, it's funny the way you work when you have a lot on your mind. She stood there all cute in herself, and then she turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!!" Draco shouted "You could stay here for the night, my parents aren't home, so I'm in charge of the house, just give me a moment" he dashed inside his manor and cast a spell so that anything remotely magical was replaced with normal things.  
  
"Ok you can come in now" he said, holding the door open for the girl "By the way my name is Draco" #Why do I have such a STUPID name!!#  
  
"Oh, mine is Kendra" she giggled, pleased to meet you. She held out a delicate hand to shake, and Draco actually took it. It was soft and just her touch sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Inside the manor, Kendra was in awe of the place. She looked around at the high ceilings and the artwork on the walls. As she followed Draco to her room for the night. He opened a pair of high, heavy oak doors and inside was the most fabulous room she had seen. It had deep emerald walls, and a king-sized bed in the middle with silver satin and silk linens. A huge chandelier hung above their heads, lighting the room with a thousand candles.   
  
Draco smirked at the shocked look on her face "It isn't much, but I'm sure it'll do for the night" he said casually, as if he was used to sleeping in chambers much more fancy than this one. "The bathroom is though here" he said, opening another heavy oak door on the left of the room.  
  
Beyond the door lay a magnificent bathroom with a massive, luxury in-floor bathtub with jets and golden harware. The whole room was done in green and white marble and there was yet another huge chandelier burning above them.  
  
"How do you change the candles in the chandelier when they burn away?" Kendra thought aloud.  
  
"Magic" Draco joked, even though he was telling the truth. He winked cheekily at Kendra.  
  
She giggled "If you say so, now get out, I really need a bath" she teases, eying the giant tub eagerly.  
  
"Whatever you wish m'am" Draco said, in a mock-butler voice "Would you like some champange also?" he inquired  
  
"Not really" she repiled, now eying Draco eagerly "But you'll do nicely" 


	3. Baths and Borgin

"W-what?" Draco stammered out, after a few tense seconds.  
  
"Oh nothing" Kendra blushed, not really meaning to say THAT out loud. She giggled at herself  
  
"What's so funny?" he inquired "Why are you laughing"  
  
"The look on your face after I said that, I was only joking you know" Kendra quickly made up  
  
"Oh yeah, I could tell" gloated Draco "I can see right through you"  
  
"EEK!" exclaimed Kendra, in fake surprise as she covered herself with her arms "Pervo!"  
  
Both Kendra and Draco laughed for a few moments, the laughter echoing oddly in the bathroom.  
  
"I'll leave you to it" announced Draco, and he swiftly left the room.  
  
Kendra looked at the giant tub situated in the floor of the room and guessed it was about 4 feet in depth, good enough to swim in! She filled it with hot water and stripped off. As Kendra slipped into the hot bath, she heard the doorbell gonging.  
  
"Ahhh" she sighed, not worrying about visitors, and she slipped underwater.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco got up from his plush armchair by the fire, where he had been sitting dreamily thinking of Kendra and a bath. The back of his mind was telling him that this whole thing was wrong, for him to like and help a muggle, but for some reason he didn't care. Draco opened the door to see Mr. Borgin, the proprietor of Borgin and Burkes, on his doorstep.  
  
"Good Afternoon Master Draco" he said in usual oily manner "I have been sent here by your mother to collect some, erm, embarrassing objects from your home"  
  
"Hello Mr. Borgin, come on in" Draco said flatly, he highly disliked this man for some reason. But he opened the door and let him in.  
  
"Your house has changed!" exclaimed Borgin  
  
"Oh yeah, I had a muggle police man came by earlier and I had to charm it" he waved his wand and changed it back, luckily Kendra was in the bathroom and that room looked muggle-like anyway.  
  
"Why would the muggle police come by here" inquired Borgin  
  
"Oh, ummmm, I wouldn't know, they said they heard loud music, but I don't even listen to music" he lied.  
  
Borgin continued to putter about the house for a half hour, charming objects back to his shop's store room. Draco became increasingly nervous as time passed. If Kendra got out of the bath now, she would walk into a bedroom with a talking mirror and a self-making bed. Borgin must have noticed his nervousness.  
  
"Is something wrong Master Draco?" he inquired, peering at him over his glasses, this stare made Mr. Borgin look extremely shifty.  
  
"It's, uhhhhh, I'm pressed for time, I have homework to do and I need to go to town for something" Draco said, his voice was a little high pitched with strain, as he tried to think of a better reason to get Mr. Borgin out of his house.  
  
"Go on silly boy, you never go to town, you hate muggles" Borgin pointed out, as if explaining that the sun gave light.  
  
"Well, I don't like talking to them, but I like looking" Draco said, trying to sound as sly as possiable, and waggling his eyebrows pervertedly.  
  
"Oh yes!" Borgin caught on "I understand, you are a young man of course, well I only have one more thing to get" he made his way to the parlor and charmed a book of extremely dark and illegal spells back to his store. He then vanished with a faint pop.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco made his way to the fireplace and collapsed into a armchair and charmed the house once again. He then wiped the sweat from his brow, that had been close if Kendra had found out he was a wizard....He would be in trouble. If Borgin found out he had a muggle in the house he would be in even more trouble. He was just getting back to daydreaming when he heard a cry of help from the bathroom that Kendra was occupying. He ran towards her, hoping that the charm hadn't missed a spot and she had seen anything strange. He got to the bathroom and couldn't help but laugh. There was Kendra poking headfirst out of the bathroom door, wet and obviously stark-naked.  
  
"I can't, uhhh, find any towels" blushed Kendra.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot to bring you some" Draco mentally slapped himself, normally the towels were charmed into the bathroom, but the house was muggle-like today. He went down the hall and made an act of looking in the "linen closet" but he actually just conjured his towels there. He brought 2 big fluffy pink towels to Kendra.  
  
"Thanks" and she popped her head and shoulders into the room momentarily and emerged with one towel wrapped around her body, the other on her hair like a turban. "Ain't I sexah?" she joked, walking like a dis-coordinated model.  
  
Again that day Draco and Kendra broke into laughter. Draco had never felt so happy in his life, and he couldn't believe that a muggle was bringing him that happiness. They both stopped laughing at the same moment, and Draco smiled at Kendra. She smiled back and there was a slightly tense moment where Draco thought that he was going to get kissed. But then Kendra let out a squeal.  
  
"W-Whats wrong!!" Draco said, startled  
  
"My towel was slipping" giggled Kendra, as she held onto it with her hands. "You should go, so I can get dressed" she suggested  
  
"Ok then, I'll wait outside so you don't get lost on your way back to the sitting room" he said, making his way to the door.  
  
"Wait!" Kendra said, and she went over to Draco's side and kissed him on the cheek "Thanks for everything" she gushed  
  
"S'no problem" replied Draco. He then left the room and sunk to the floor by the wall in a stupor and put his hand to his cheek. His heart was swelling with an unusual feeling, he didn't know it at the time, but it was love. 


	4. The Origin of Malfoy's Fortune

**A/N **_Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, but I had recently gotten my driver's license and I was off enjoying myself, until dad refused me gas money. Also sorry this chapter is so short, it's really hot in my computer room and I think my brain is melting. Also, someone review me please!! :D_

After a few minutes of sheer bliss while sitting on the dusty carpet, Draco jumped slightly as the door right next to him opened. Kendra walked out in a pair of khaki shorts and a blue tank-top.

"Did I spook you?" she asked politely, holding out a hand to help him off the floor.

"Nah, I was just drifting off and you brought me abruptly back to earth" Draco answered, hoisting himself off the carpet with the help of Kendra

"So, how did you get this rich" blurted Kendra, looking up and down the vast hallways of the Malfoy Manor.

"That's sort of an intrusive question isn't it?" Draco said, trying to stall the curious muggle, in order to think up a good excuse. Truthfully the money came from a large inheritance from his Great-Grandfather, Kyne Malfoy, whom had gotten the money though all sorts of devious and cruel manners, Kyne's most famous way of getting money, was to torture and kill families of Muggles and take their money. There was currently a portrait of Great-Grandfather Kyne hanging in the dining room, surrounded by a gold frame and expensive emerald green curtains.

"Helloooooo?" said a voice from far away, Draco snapped out of it.

"S-Sorry, I drifted off again" stammered Draco, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I asked such an intrusive question, it's really none of my business, I'll bet your parents are just Internet billionaires or something anyway" Kendra said, looking at Draco in a very cute way.

#What's the Internet?# wondered Draco "Uh yeah, they invented the stuff" Draco said, importantly.

"They INVENTED the Internet???" Kendra began to look at him like he had a serious problem

"Sure they did" Draco replied, unsure that his answer had been the best one

"Ummmm, OK?" she said, in a totally unconvinced tone.

"Shall we go to the sitting room now?" Draco asked, holding out an arm in a formal way

"But of course" Kendra replied, in a grand voice.

And arm-in-arm they headed down the long hallway.


End file.
